Blood In Hand
by Saissister
Summary: What if Ichiru was able to give Rido's vile of blood to Yuki?  Mature just to be safe  I Don't Own Vampire Knight
1. Chapter 1

Its at the part where Ichiru goes to the infermury while aido is gaurding Yuki, He gives her the vile of blood rido gave him and yuki's fangsdevour her.

Yuki pretends to be normal until Rido steps into senri shiki and she has to fight him, how will zero and Kaname react?

Blood In Hand

Chapter 1

No POV

Ichiru came up the htairs and the bell in his hair ringed once.

Aido was leaning against the wall.

Ichiru started to open up the door to the infermury.

"What do you think your doing?" Asked Aido

"Getting some medicine, my head hurts a bit." Ichiru replied.

Ichiru opened the door then as he walked in he closed it behind himself.

He walked over to the sleeping Yuki and opened the vial.

He poured the liquid.

It went into her mouthand some dribbled down her chin.

Ichiru left the room through the window.

Aido Pov

3 minutes had passed since Ichiru went into the room so I went inside.

Yuki cross was writhing.

Fangs petruded from her mouth and the room smelled of blood.

"Cross!" I was shaking her shoulders.

Her eyes snapped open. The once chocolate brown eyes were crimson rubies.

In a flash, Yuki leapt up and onto Aido and licked Aido's neck.

She bit into the flesh and sucked out the crimson rubies.

LATER

"Aido, you can't tell anyone that I'm a vampire not a soul," yuki said.

I nodded my head

After Chapter Special!~

Sais: Its short and I know it, but next chapter will be longer I promise...

Idol Fangirl: people will take what they can get.

Sais: Yeah...I wasn't into this because its mushy but soon that'll change.

Idol Fangirl: I'm hungry...

Sais: Hey, those are my hot cheetoes!

Idol Fangirl: ...

Song Challenge

Kizukanai furi o shite  
Chisana madokara tku o mitsumeta  
Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koe  
Kaze ni dakarete  
Hitomi ni utsuru zawameki wa nani mo kikoenakute  
Tadaima wa amai toki no itazurada to  
Sora ni tsubuyaita

Mawaru mawaru okizarinisareta jikan no naka de watashi wa ima  
Les Misrables  
Aishisugita anata ga kabegiwa no mukou de  
Sotto warateru

Todo kanai kono omoi dake Toiki ni no sete

T sumetai kaze o abinagara  
Kurikaesu yoru ni omoi o egaiteta  
Sotto kuchizusamu melody wa  
Toki ni kizamarete kieru  
Nidoto modorenai kanashi mi wa wasurerarenakute  
Ima mo yureru omoi ni somaru koto no dekinai karada ga  
Kowaresoude

Hitori kiri no kanashi mi wa doko niyukeba kieru  
"Watashi ni asu wa aru no"

Mawaru mawaru okizarinisareta jikan no naka de watashi wa ima  
Les Misrables  
Aishisugita anata ga kabegiwa no mukou de  
Sotto warateru  
Mes Misrables

Fukaku fukaku o chiteiku wasurekaketa yume no naka de watashi wa ima  
Les Misrables  
Aishisugita anata ga kabegiwa no mukou de  
Sotto warateru

Todo kanai kono omoi dake Toiki ni no sete 

Any Guess to the song name and who it was written by o.O

R And R


	2. Chapter 2  Child's Play

Blood In Hand

Chapter 2 Child'sPlay

Yuki POV

2 Days Later...

"Uwaaaaaaaa... " I sighed.

"Yuki," Said Aido walking up.

I jumped up and hugged him.

"Oi, Ichijo is here with Rido and Ichiru," he said.

I smiled and looked over his shoulder to see my uncle and Ichiru and not far off a more than unhappy ichijo.

I let go of Aido and let the smile fall off my face. I bowed to Rido, my hair falling over my shoulders as I did.

"Ahahaha..." He laughed.

"Welcome Rido," I said. I teleported to a tree and sat there.

"Yuki you look almost exactly like your mother Juri," he said.

"Thank you I guees... what brings you here," I asked.

I looked down at Ichiru. He seemed vexed. I staired at him for a while.

"Yuki, I must go now, but go to classes and do all your gaurd duties tomorrow, act normal...no, act how you are. I will meet you tomorrow after the nightclass has finished their studying," he said.

I looked away from Ichiru to Rido. " I will leave this one," Rido said gesturing to Ichiru "To gaurd you," He said wanishing into the darkness with Ichijo.

I jumped out of the tree and landed next to Ichiru. "Come on then if you need anything meet me at the original moon dormitory," I said sighing.

At The Dormitory

Yuki POV still

I went to sleep in the black lace nightgown I bought. "Things will be getting fun around here."

Next Day

I got dressed and went to class. I walked pass Yori who said hi and I ignored her. My eyes now a silverish must have shocked her. She stood there rigid and I laughed at her reaction and kept walking. I opened the door to class and Ichiru followed me in. We were 10 minutes early. Nobody was in the class so I sat in the farthest seat in the back next to the window and Ichiru sat next to me. "So how's life," I asked. A smile threatened to play his lips as he answered me. "Would you turn me into a vampire," he asked. I looked at him straight in the eye. Silver to silver. "One day I might after all this has ended" I replied. Students started to fill in the class now and some girls marvled at me. Great Fangirls...ah well. Me and Ichiru kept talking until sayori came in.

I smiled at her and she turned and ran out of the class. Zero walked in and looked shocked. I made myself look human and cloaked my smell so he couldn't tell i was a pureblood vampire. He silently made his way to his seat. I turned and smiled at Ichiru. Class went on and when I was called for sevral problems I answered them correctly and did all my classwork with neat cursive.

Cross-San! All the students yelled and crowded me. I kept my face calm and composed and Ichiru pulled me out of the crowdand dragged me out of the room.

I sighed, I walked twoard the night class dorms for my Gaurdian duty. As we walked up the daysclass girls fawned over something in the tree. I kept walking and then something fell and I realised it was a kitten I sprang forward. I ran up part of the tree then caught the kitten and did a backflip midair and landed on the ground kitten in arms.

I looked at the kitten and smiled. I was about to be hoarded by girls when Rido blocked them. "Hi...," he whispered with a creepy smile.

When the girls fell back I burst into laughing. "Ne ne you're really good at that," I said between laughs. "Eto...the night class is coming out," I wispered in my uncle's ear. "Go," I said. I pushed with my one arm and he didn't move... my eyes focused on the Night Class.

Night Class POV

We walked out and the fangirls didn't rush into us instead they were surrounding 2 vampire. Was that Yuki Cross? The other man was possibly...no, it couldn't be, Rido!

Ichiru had moved in front of them and stood there.

Yuki started sneeking off but something mew'd and Rido turned to give her a freaky look.

Rido dragged Yuki away and Ichiru and Aido followed.

Later

Kaname's POV-

Yuki was with Rido.

He made her awaken early? No she's not all the way awake she needs to drink blood straight from the sorce.

Yuki...

Ichiru's Pov

"Yuki sama, Rido sama, now that the night class knows you're both here won't things get complicated?" I asked. I looked at Yuki and she turned to look at me.

"No, they think I'm a lower level vampire not a pureblood," she said. "Yuki you're not fully up yet, do you want to wake up...you need blood," said Rido.

"Hai," Yuki said. Rido walked over to Yuki and picked her up and carried her away. Well...what now...

I got up and walked out of the open door closing it behind me.

Hey!

I'm so sorry its been son long for an update, but my classes are so hectic I got all new teachers because our one math teacher mrs shuller was only supposed to teach one math class but she was teaching 2 and because shes a math lead they told her if she didn't stop she'd get in alot of trouble...so now I have instead or pre algebra i have algebra and instead of like 20 problems i have like 60 and when its done i have 10 pages of work front and back...

My new schedule is

1st period Social studies with mrs sagala {I think she hates me...I had never talked to her but she hates goths im sure of it]

2 fave [favorite period or something] a days Gym B Days Advanced Art - Mrs odonell is the art teacher and she rocks 3 years now ive been in her class-

3rd period Algebra -Larson-

4th Landre- Language Arts

My classes are so spread out

And each teacher gives like alot of homework

And my last reason, I've hit majors writers block

One thing i suspect i have is low blood pressure I don't really eat sweets and today i was running and i almost passed out i was dizzy and i later got a headache which as of 20 minutes ago is a migrain

Life has been really fucked up lately Ive had this chap on my computer almost 3 weeks and decided to post what i have. Hopefully my writers block will go away.

Until then I will work on other fics because it seems I don't have writers block on some things like Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro which im almost done ive been working on it in class and i have 4 ages in my notebook hopefully it will be posted within the week!

One Last thing i havent gotten any reveiws i checked the stats and atleast 100 people have veiwed it

Ive gotten subsriptions like 2 and a few faves so PLEASE

R & R


End file.
